nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Details Jam door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. However, a mod can be done to remove the stock. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Firing problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. This can be negated by opening the blaster and removing several redundant locks. The blaster could even be modded whilst doing this, in order to save time having to open it again. Color Schemes The Longstrike has been released under these colors: *Original (blue/orange) *Whiteout (white/orange with black/orange decals) Review Range - 8/10 - The range of the Longstrike is under debate as it can vary from blaster to blaster. In general however, the Longstrike will usually fire up to maximum of thirty feet with its barrel extension. Without the extension, it can achieve ranges of thirty and possibly thirty-five feet, and fifty feet with an arch. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is incredibly accurate. The blaster's relatively low rate of fire means that the accuracy of each dart is that much more important. Reliability - 9/10 - The Longstrike does not jam easily. Jams are normally caused by defective darts or user error. If it does jam, darts will shred. Rate - 4/10 - The rate of fire for this blaster is about one dart''' maximum every second. '''Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster, when using the built-in two clip storage in the stock, holds eighteen darts. General - 8.4/10 - The Longstrike is a solid Nerf blaster and is highly recommended. This blaster is common in most major retailers and it is worth the price. It is generally a very good blaster.thumb|300px|right|A video firing test of the Longstrike CS-6 Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Longstrike commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The Longstrike is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The stock on the SwarmFire is attached to the blaster in a similar fashion, but is removable. *It is sold at about 40.00 GBP in the UK. It is sold at Argos, John Lewis and Toys R Us. *The only way of detaching the stock is for something to hit the stock or to unscrew the blaster or the stock *The internals are very similar the the Recon CS-6. *Many fans of the Longstrike claim that the blaster resembles the Soviet SVD rifle because of the stock, but it also resembles the American M14 because it has built in iron sights, its jam door is at the same place as the M14's shell ejection, and a sling can be put on the Longstrike at the same place you can put a sling on the M14. Longstirke IS.JPG|The Longstrike's built-in Iron Sights. Flip-Up IS 1.JPG|The Flip up sights, style 1. (Requires sight to be put on backwards.) Flip-Up IS 2.JPG|The Flip up sights, style 2. Flip-Up IS 3.JPG|The Flip up sights, style 3. Poll Do you have the Longstrike CS-6? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters